


A Wish Come True

by Lion_Hatted_Girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shmoop, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_Hatted_Girl/pseuds/Lion_Hatted_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff I thought of</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Come True

It was cool in the pleasant way that late summer nights get after a good rain. The grass was wet and the breeze coming off the river made it almost chilly. Stiles’s skin tingled as goose bumps flocked up his bare arms. He closed his eyes on the sunset and took a deep, clean breath. It was cold and clean and wild. It was amazing how stark it smelled, how alive it smelled. He felt a smile tugging at his lips as he surrendered the last of his hard earned warmth to the chill, as he felt himself drift away into the songs of the end of summer bugs. For a moment everything was pure clear as the breeze, and for a moment he wasn’t him. For just a moment he didn’t have a body, he didn’t have cares or concerns or even thoughts. He had no thoughts, no name. He simply existed in that crystal clear moment. 

And then it popped at a touch as a warm hand slid across his lower back and around his side, as Derek moved in next to him, just close enough for him to know, just far enough not to intrude. He leaned back into Derek’s and let his warmth warm them both, inside and out. There was something deeply comforting about knowing that Derek could hold him there against his will, but that his arms were loose around Stiles’s waist. No demands, no promises, just an offer of companionship.

And just like that the it was intermission as the sun bowed out to sweeping applause from end of summer creatures and the dark curtain of night dropped, waiting for the moon to powder up and take her place. The stars snuck out one by one, waiting for the show. If all the world is a stage then these are the boxed seats. The hands unclasped and he settled down on the blanket with a soft grunt as he hit the ground and Derek joined him with only slightly more grace. They laid full out and waited.

The stars came racing by, leaping from nowhere and everywhere, one by one at first, then in twos and fives and tens. Stiles kept his eyes trained on all of them, as pieces of magic and space and far away came crashing into the here and now. He waited for a wish to pop into his mind, because a wish on a shooting star was something special, but they were all mundane things. Who needed new car parts or better grades, those were the things you earned for yourself, not the things that you wished up. And for that matter, what happened to being strong, to blazing trails and carving your own destiny? He dug deep for what he needed most, past his wants and dreams to the core of himself, to what was left when the cold and the still and the song of earth and space took everything else away. Stiles clutched that small gem of true need and took destiny into his own hands.

On a small patch of grass on the far away Earth, a boy stretched his hand across a blanket and found another hand waiting for him. And yet people will still say wishes don’t come true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to follow me on Tumblr, at Cephalopodvictorious.tumblr.com


End file.
